


Late Nights

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Ienzo wakes up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Ienzo & Pence (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Late Nights

“...you simply knew too much.” 

Ienzo sat up with a jolt, his breathing labored and his skin wet with cold sweat. He reached out to his neck where Riku Replica had choked him as nobody and he could still feel the lingering touch. 

Throwing the blankets off his legs, he got out of bed and moved to his bathroom. He splashed water on his face and dried it off. He looked at himself in the mirror, inspecting his neck. There was nothing there, no proof that he was ever touched by the replica. 

“Of course there wouldn’t be anything there,” Ienzo thought to himself. It was more of a scolding than a thought and he let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair. He headed out of the bathroom and to the kitchen to get himself some water. 

As he approached, Ienzo could hear the TV playing some old time game show. Peaking into the living room, he spotted Pence sitting on the couch with his laptop, typing away vigorously. He knew his roommate usually stayed up late on the weekends due to his weird class and work schedule. 

Ienzo liked Pence, they got along great, even though that was due to their opposite schedules and the fact they rarely saw each other. But he was also tidy, always cleaned up after himself and always made enough food for Ienzo, placing it in the fridge to keep it fresh. 

What he liked most was that Pence never questioned the screams in the middle of the night or why Ienzo had crashed on the couch. He just quietly covered him with a blanket and left a bottle of water on the coffee table. 

“Oh you’re awake, I thought you were asleep,” Pence said, looking up from his laptop giving Ienzo a grin. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, woke up, wanted to get some water, what are you working on?” Ienzo asked, leaning against the archway that led to the kitchen. 

Pence turned his laptop to show Ienzo. On the screen was a map of Twilight Town, with little red X’s marked over each of the main provinces, “I’m working on a personal project, the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town.” he explained. 

Ienzo raised his eyebrow, “The seven wonders?” he asked.

“Yeah, rumors of weird happenings around town. Random moans and screams in the tunnels, a doppleganger in the fountain in Sunset Hill, stairs that count differently when you go up and down, ya know things like that.” Pence faced his laptop towards him again. 

“Interesting,” Ienzo mused, as he headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed into the living room and joined Pence on the couch. 

He grabbed one of the books off the table and set it in his lap. It was a volume of History of Twilight Town and he opened it, “Seven wonders, ha, there’s definitely got to be more than seven, That place was founded by the ancient Keyblade Masters, the foretellers, there's gotta be more,” he said shaking his head. He started looking to see what else he could find on the subject. 

Pence laughed and started typing away more on his laptop. They pair spent most of the night and well into the early morning doing research. They both fell asleep on the couch, laptop set on the coffee table and books strewn on across laps.

When the eventually woke up, they started their research all over again.


End file.
